


Why, Hello there! (Maya's Humble Abode and Dream SMP Crossover AU Oneshots)

by AnonymousGhostie, kylekat888, MayaTheWatcher



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:49:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29953671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousGhostie/pseuds/AnonymousGhostie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kylekat888/pseuds/kylekat888, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayaTheWatcher/pseuds/MayaTheWatcher
Summary: Basically a bunch of authors (Plus an author-in-training) write a some oneshots about their discord server and Dream SMP crossover.(everything mentioned is the online personas, this does not, in any way, apply to the real life people.)
Kudos: 4





	Why, Hello there! (Maya's Humble Abode and Dream SMP Crossover AU Oneshots)

So, hi.

Chances are, you're from discord.

Maybe not. If so, here's a rundown of the server of Maya's Humble Abode.

Were a small but close group of artists, writers, readers, and everything in between. I would leave a link to the server, but i dunno if Maya would like it

(Maya change this idk-)

So, one day, my very tired and sleep deprived brain is doing homework, when this idea popped up. It gained some traction, and bam! We made this book. Updates will probably not be consistent tho, as this is sort of a side project i guess?

\--

So info on the world this is in.

The world is divided into sectors. Many, many sectors. This story is centered around the two sectors of Discord and Minecraft. In each sector there are many, many countries. The country of Dream SMP in the Minecraft sector (hopefully) needs no introduction. Maya's Humble Abode is a country in the Discord sector, ruled by Maya, an ex-watcher, and a group of admins and mods. It's very diverse, and you can find just about any type of person (or dragon, or ghost, or hybrid, or- well, you get the idea) there. Everyone in every sector has 3 lives, with a handful of exceptions.

With that, enjoy this ride full of chaos and fun.

(someone help with the tags-)

**Author's Note:**

> (Once again, this work is about the characters, and not the real people.)


End file.
